remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Chaotix (song)
"Team Chaotix" is the theme of Chaotix from the game Sonic Heroes. It was performed by Gunnar Nelson. Lyrics ::Once upon a time, you could be a bad guy ::And you'd live to see another day ::But now you'd never manage ::Boy, you'd be brain damaged ::Just to think that you could get away ::The power has arrived in a dream team ::A force where one and one makes three ::And when the trail's gone cold ::And the lies have been told ::This crew will find what you can't see ::Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies ::And the ninja stars fly too ::The muscle is Vector, the karma collector ::Has sworn to fight for you ::Team Chaotix! ::They're detectives you want on your side ::Team Chaotix! ::Their directive's tracking down your crime ::Come along for the ride ::Truth can run but not hide for long ::The game is on now ::Remember when stealin' used to be a good dealin' ::And the crooked life would always pay ::Well, now that the team's in town that's all gone underground ::But it's a worry to this very day ::A challenge has been issued by the Eggman ::This mission's going to need them all ::And though his hopes grow thin and the outlook is grim ::These three are going to heed his call ::Yeah, Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting ::And the green one cheers them on ::Espio is clearly ready to go ::Run down who'd do you wrong ::Team Chaotix! ::They're detectives you want on your side ::Team Chaotix! ::Their directive's tracking down your crime ::Come along for the ride (Team Chaotix!) ::Truth can run but not hide for long ::The game is on ::Team Chaotix! ::Sonic Heroes, what your problem needs. ::Team Chaotix! ::Watch those three go make the outlaws bleed ::There's no way you can win (Team Chaotix!) ::If it's trouble you're in (You're in!) ::They're going to kick your... ::Team Chaotix! Connection to Team *''Team Chaotix'' - The team's name. *''Has sworn to fight for you'' - The Chaotix working on a job. *''A force where one and one makes three'' - The Chaotix crew. *''This crew will find what you can't see'' - The Chaotix being detectives. *''Yeah, danger hides when the hyper bee flies'' - Charmy and his hyper-active personality. *''And the ninja stars fly too'' - Espio and his abilities as a ninja. *''The muscle is Vector, the karma collector'' - Vector is the power character and is a "warm-blooded reptile". *''A challenge has been issued by the Eggman'' - Team Chaotix getting an assignment from Dr. Eggman. *''These three are going to heed his call'' - The Chaotix's policy that they "never turn down a job that pays". *''Charmy's thing is dishing out first sting'' - Charmy attacking with his stinger since he's a bee. *''Espio is clearly ready to go'' - Espio's calm and disciplined nature OR Espio is the speed factor of the team. *''And the green one cheers them on'' - Vector cheering on the team. Category:Theme songs